Last Goodbye
by Kayori Aechaa
Summary: Klaus, ready to leave Mystic Falls, decides to pay Caroline one final visit before his departure to New Orleans. [Based on how I feel things would go before The Originals spin-off begins.]


The blonde looked around her vacant room and sighed heavily as she sat down on her bed. Without her mother around, she was free to let out all of the pent of rage and sadness that filled her from the current events. Klaus had forced Tyler to leave Mystic Falls for good, leaving behind a very heart broken Caroline to fend off the frustration and guilt lingering in the air. She hated him. She hated Klaus for what he had done to her.

Caroline sat in the silence of her empty house deep in thought, allowing everything bottled up to now expose itself. Tears flowed freely down her face as she sobbed loudly. A feeling of vulnerability washed over her. Without Tyler, there was a sense of emptiness around her. Without Tyler, she had no one to confide in completely.

A sudden knock at the door forced Caroline to straighten herself up and to wipe away her tears in attempts to fool whoever was visiting. She took a deep breath and walked out of her room, promptly stopping in her tracks as her eyes laid on the figure standing on the other side of the door.

Klaus.

Taking a deep breath, she walked to the door and opened it slowly. Deep down she knew how true his words were about her safety, so at least she could speak with the hybrid and say what was on her mind.

"What do you want?"

Klaus looked down at her, "I've come to say goodbye."

"You're leaving?" Caroline looked up at him.

He nodded, "For good. I thought I would come say one final goodbye to the girl I love."

Even thought he had declared his affections for her on several occasions, those words still caught her off guard. When she pictured Klaus, she pictured the devil. When he spoke such words to her, she saw a different man that was above all of his reputation. Caroline caught herself looking passed the horrible things he had done in the passed to her, and to all of her friends. But this time, she couldn't.

"Klaus, don't." She frowned, "Just go. You've done enough."

Klaus seemed to be at war with himself for a mere moment before reaching out, "Here."

The blonde looked down to see a letter in the hybrids hand. Timidly reaching for it, she gripped the paper and pulled it away from him. Klaus stood there silently and watched her for a moment before turning around to leave.

"Wait."

He stopped and looked over his shoulder, "Yes, love?"

"Is there anything I can do to make you stop your hunt for Tyler?"

The two stood in silence until Klaus turned around to give her a firm look, "I've offered him the kindness you begged me to give him, and have given him a head start only because you asked me to spare him. I'm afraid that's all I can offer him."

"That's not fair," She frowned and stepped forward, "You can be better then all of this Klaus. Please, just don't hurt him."

Klaus turned around to fully face the girl he strongly fancied and watched her as she stepped closer to him. He had always admired her bravery and the way she wasn't afraid to speak what was on her mind in fear of being killed. She was honest, and that was something Klaus secretly treasured above all.

"Please."

Klaus raised his hand up, "Everything I've done was for you Caroline. Everything you've asked of me, I have done without question." Caroline tensed as his hand ever so gently touched her cheek. The look in his eyes was so intense that it rendered her speechless.

Without another word Klaus slowly leaned in and pressed his lips to her forehead before pulling away completely and turning around once again, "I hope you will find it in your heart to forgive me someday. Until we meet again, love."

Caroline watched as Klaus walked down the steps, leaving her alone to her thoughts. When he disappeared from sight she realized her hand was pressed against her cheek where Klaus' had been. She stared at the walkway and replayed his words in her head over and over again. After a few moments, she walked back inside and headed to her room once again. When she sat down on her bed, she remembered the letter she was holding and looked down at it. Contemplating on whether to actually read it or not, she finally decided to unfold it and stared at its contents. At the bottom of the page was a beautiful landscape drawing with horses near the bottom grazing in the pasture. She took a few moments to appreciate the beauty of the drawing before scanning the writing.

_Caroline,_

_As you read this I will be on my way to New Orleans with my family and will be leaving Mystic Falls forever. I couldn't leave without giving you one last gift, and saved this for last as it will be the most sentimental. When I envision a peaceful place in my mind, I envision the place I used to go to as a boy to watch the wild horses graze. Only you are privileged to know of that memory. I realize that I will never fully earn your forgiveness but I am finally able to accept that. The only regret I have is that I could never win you over and claim your heart, and will forever be envious of the Lockwood boy. You've changed me in ways you will never understand, and for that Caroline, I will continue to live my immortal life with the good and bad times between us as a keep sake of my affections for you. You are the one thing I could never manage to take as my own._

_I stated that I would give him a head start, but for you, I will not kill him._

_I hope to see you again one day Caroline, and hope that you will take my advice and explore the world. Mystic Falls does not deserve such a beauty that has too much to offer._

_Always yours,_  
_Klaus_

Caroline read the letter and suddenly felt light-headed. She took a few deep breaths before settling herself back onto the bed and stared at the ceiling. She found herself thinking over the several times Klaus had mentioned about this place not being enough for her, and momentarily considered the truth in his words. If she left Mystic Falls, she would leave behind all the awful memories of bad events that have taken place. Her mind immediately wandered to Tyler, despite Klaus' words. She laid on her bed and remained deep in fault long into the evening until she finally made her decision.

Caroline stood up and began to pack a bag. She even found herself once again wishing to overlook the things he's done, seeing that small sliver of good in the deadly hybrid. Eventually she may learn to forgive Klaus, but until then simply following his words of advice would have to do.

* * *

**Well, it's not exactly what I'd hoped it would be, but it'll do. I don't really want to re-write this three or four times since it's only a one-shot. So guys, let me know what you think. I've decided that I won't actually be writing a Kloraline story, but I figured it wouldn't be any harm to write a little something small. :)**

**Also, sorry if it doesn't make sense. I just whipped this up while I was watching Grave Encounters (random, eh? LOOL) so if it's not that good, I won't be offended if it gets some hate. xD**

**Comment/review, all that wonderful stuff you incredible peepulars do!**


End file.
